The Darkside
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: 6 misterious boys anfd girls arrive to Hogwarts and create the caos in the life of our friends Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco & Luna. The darkside of they will go out ...HarryxHermione DracoxGinny RonxLuna


**THE DARKSIDE**

"Ogni persona volente o non volente ha un lato oscuro e un lato buono, in certe persone prevale più il primo e in altre più il secondo. Ogni persona nella propria vita compie delle scelte che portano delle conseguenze, e a volte capita di chiedersi cosa poteva capitare se invece di quella scelta ne veniva fatta un'altra. Ogni nostro piccolo gesto condiziona il nostro futuro. Se compio quel azione cosa succede? E se non la compio? C'è un mondo dove non sono state fatte le scelte di Harry & Co. e dove il presente è diverso da quello che noi conosciamo."

Capelli corvini, occhi duri come il ghiaccio e una cicatrice sulla fronte a forma di saetta che lo distingue per quello che è. Cammina con passo sicuro e sguardo fermo davanti a sé. Con sé non poteva mancare la sua inseparabile katana. Porta un paio di jeans neri tutti strappati, una t-shirt nera con sopra un teschio e dei pesanti anfibi slacciati ai piedi. Un altro ragazzo sta marciando con lui nella notte. Ha capelli rossi e occhi oscuri come le profondità marine. Con sé ha i suoi amati nunchako. Porta un paio di jeans militari con vari catenelle attaccate, una t-shirt nera con un serpente che viene schiacciato e dei pesanti anfibi slacciati ai piedi. In mezzo a loro cammina una ragazza dai capelli mossi ,nei quali si nascondono treccine varie di colore blu e viola, e degli occhi scuri che si confondono con la notte. Su la schiena porta con sé i suoi due sai preziosi. Porta una mini nera, calze gambaletto a strisce nere e bianche orizzontali, una canotta nera e degli anfibi slacciati ai piedi. I loro nomi sono leggenda: Harry Hermione Ron.

A Hogwarts era già iniziato un nuovo anno e sotto l'influsso della guerra , era molto soggetta ad attentati vari. Silente dovette rinforzare le misure di sicurezza e molti membri dell'Ordine pattugliavano il castello giorno e notte. Alcuni dei quali erano Lupin, che riprese la cattedra di Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure, Moody e Tonks.

Sarebbe stato un anno molto diverso dai precedenti e anche molto duro. Ma Lupin cercò di non incupirsi. Finita la cena, prima di dirigersi verso la sua camera, decise di voler tornare a dare un'occhiata alla sua ex-classe dopo 2 anni di lontananza. Era esattamente come la ricordava ed era molto felice di ricoprire nuovamente il ruolo di professore. Ma un rumore lo fece distogliere dai propri pensieri.

"C'è qualcuno?"

"Forse sì e forse no!"  
"Chi è che ha parlato?"  
Disse tirando fuori la bacchetta.

"Con me non credo ti servirà!"

Lupin si girò per capire chi fosse a parlare ma vide solo come delle macchie di fumo nero che si spostavano da una parte all'altra della classe fino poi ad uscirne. Cercò di rincorrere quel non so che nel corridoio, ma tutto sembrava tacere.

La mattina dopo pensò bene di raccontare ai membri dell'Ordine, compresi i professori, ciò che aveva visto. La McGranitt prese la parola.

"Si smaterializzava e si materializzava molto velocemente, è per questo che non riuscivi a vederlo!"  
"Vederla! Era una lei!"  
"E' una tecnica di trasfigurazione molto difficile. Non è semplicemente un materializzarsi in un posto. E' farlo molto velocemente per non essere notati oppure scoperti. Pochissimi maghi sono in grado di poterlo fare, è molto difficile e ci vogliono anni per imparare un incantesimo del genere!"

"Ti sembrava il caso Hermione?"  
"Avevo voglia di giocare un po'!"

"Ma non era opportuno scoprirsi subito!"  
"Siete sempre i soliti rompiscatole!"

Piton era appena rientrato nella sua camera, dopocena, e si accorse di qualcuno seduto sul davanzale nell'ombra.

"Li stai ingannando?"  
"Chi sei?"

"Li stai ingannando?"  
"Come ti chiami e di che casa sei? 50 punti in meno …"  
"Stai zitto! … Fai le scelte giuste o finirai morto, ma questa non sarebbe una perdita se non fosse che con te ti porteresti delle persone che non c'entrano niente con il tuo sporco gioco!"  
"Di che cosa stai parlando?"  
"Da noi sei riuscito a ingannarci, ma se osi fare un passo falso me ne accorgerò e non ci penserò due volte ad ucciderti!"

Piton avanzò ma proprio in quel momento il ragazzo si smaterializzò.

Il giorno dopo la notizia fu data ai membri dell'Ordine.

"Due sere di seguito incontri molto particolari con perfetti sconosciuti!"  
"E se me lo lasciate dire, non credo che si tratti di mangiamorte!"

La parola la prese Silente.  
"Credo che Tonks e Lupin abbiano ragione, però bisogna scoprire assolutamente di chi si tratti!"

"Prima mi dici che non dobbiamo scoprirci e poi tu vai a chiacchierare con Piton!"  
"La mia era una necessità, spero che vi ricordiate cosa è successo nel nostro Mondo!"

"Sì, lo sappiamo Harry! Lo sappiamo troppo bene ed è per questo che siamo qua!"

"Ora comunque, sarà meglio essere cauti!"

"Sono passati un po' di giorni e a quanto pare non ci sono stati più incontri particolari con i nostri personaggi misteriosi!"

Ma Tonks smise di parlare quando vide degli studenti avvicinarsi.  
"Ci vediamo dopo Remus! Ciao ragazzi!"  
"Qualche segreto dell'Ordine prof. Lupin?"  
"Esattamente Hermione! E quindi saprete anche che sarà inutile chiedermi di cosa si tratti!"

"Ormai ci abbiamo perso le speranze!"  
"Parla per te Ron!"

"Vale anche per te Harry, ora in classe forza!"  
Finita la lezione il trio si fermò a parlare alle sponde del laghetto.

"Ho scoperto che due notti di qualche giorno fa si sono intrufolati degli sconosciuti nel castello!"  
"E tu come fai a saperlo Hermione?"  
"L'ho sentito dire in giro e si dice anche che non si tratti di mangiamorte!"

"Lo avete sentito anche voi?"

Disse Ginny alle loro spalle che li stava raggiungendo insieme a Neville e Luna.

"Sì e ne stavamo parlando!"  
"Chi può essere se non dei mangiamorte?"  
"Non ne ho la minima idea!"

"Ehi! Avete visto!"

Disse Neville indicando un albero poco distante.

"C'era qualcuno che ci stava osservando!"  
"Una cosa è certa, qualcuno c'è qui ad Hogwarts e io non starò con le mani in mano aspettando di vedere che cosa combinerà! Io voglio scoprire di chi si tratti!"

"E tutti noi ti aiuteremo Harry!"  
"Io è inutile che parli tanto non mi ascoltereste e per questo vi aiuterò anch'io!"

Disse infine Hermione.

Il ritrovo sarebbe stato la sera stessa nella camera delle necessità.

"Scusate il ritardo, ma quella stupida di Chang non si decideva ad andare a dormire e io non potevo uscire!"  
"Non ti preoccupare Luna, l'importante è che sei arrivata!"  
Disse Ginny facendo segno all'amica di raggiungerla a sedersi accanto a lei.

"Sapete ragazzi, mi ricorda tanto le nostre riunioni dell'ES dell'anno scorso!"

"Hai ragione Neville!" Poi rivolgendosi ad Harry "Allora cosa hai intenzione di fare?"  
"Forse immagino dove possano essere! Qual è il posto che ha un tunnel che porta proprio qui ad Hogwarts?"  
"La Stamberga Strillante!" 

Era giunto il fine settimana di Hogsmeade e i ragazzi si erano ripromessi di andare a controllare la vecchia casa.

"Credo che sia arrivato il momento di cambiare posto, avranno capito che ci nascondiamo qui!"  
Disse Hermione che era seduta sul davanzale della finestra guardando fuori. Harry invece era steso sul letto perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Ieri mi hanno contattato!"  
"Cosa?"  
Disse Ron balzando in piedi dalla sedia su cui era seduto.

"Dobbiamo fare in fretta! Le cose stanno peggiorando!"  
"E successo qualcosa?"  
Delle lacrime stavano sgorgando dagli occhi del ragazzo ,dai capelli corvini, rigandogli il viso. Hermione se ne accorse e corse a sedersi accanto a lui.

"Harry cosa è successo? Ti prego diccelo! Cosa è successo?"  
"Hogwarts è stata rasa al suolo! L'unico luogo magico che ancora stava resistendo, l'unico luogo che era ancora sede di speranza e nel quale le persone trovavano riparo e sicurezza!"  
"Ma quella era anche la nostra base operativa!"  
Harry scattò a sedere, guardando Hermione negli occhi.

"Lo so Hermione! Lo so!"

"Che ne è stato …"  
"La maggior parte è riuscita a salvarsi, altri sono morti e altri ancora sono stati presi prigionieri!"

"Chi sono i morti?"  
Disse Ron cercando di farsi forza.

Harry cercò di riprendersi inutilmente.

"Alicia, Lavanda, Fleur, Baston, Moody, Padma e la McGranitt e … mi dispiace moltissimo Ron … Charlie!"

"Oddio! Oddio! No, no,no! Basta!"

"E chi sa quanti altri!"  
"Io non so se riesco a farcela, non ne ho più le forze!"  
Harry si alzò, cercò di smettere di piangere e poi sfogò tutta la rabbia tirando un pugno al muro. Quando ritirò la mano era tutta insanguinata, ma il ragazzo la ignorò.

"Tutti noi abbiamo subito grandi perdite e molto dolore! E' una situazione difficile da affrontare, ma dobbiamo cercare di farci forza! E' una guerra e purtroppo richiede delle perdite, ma facciamo che le loro morti non siano state vane! Ora basta aspettare, entriamo in azione e recuperiamo ciò che ci serve!" 

"Pronti ad entrare?"  
"Non molto, ma entriamo!" 

Hermione ruppe il silenzio che si era creato dopo il discorso di Harry.

"Avete sentito?"  
"Sono arrivati!"  
Nella stanza echeggiarono 3 flebili "crack".

"Ma che bravi che siamo stati, ce li siamo fatti scappare! Come avrai ben visto Harry il tuo piano è fallito, quindi ora faremo a modo mio!"

"Credo che ribattere sia inutile, vero Hermione?"  
"Esattamente!"  
"Allora faremo come vuoi tu, vediamo se riuscirai ad avere un piano migliore!"  
"Ma certo che ce lo avrò Harry!"

"La foresta proibita, non lo trovo il massimo!"  
"Ci dovremmo accontentare di questo per ora!"  
"E va bene! Comunque tornando a prima … sai … sai … chi sono i prigionieri?"  
"Angelina, Katie, Lee, Ninfa …"  
" … Hangrid, Sirius, George, Luna e tuo padre Ron!"  
"Hanno distrutto la mia famiglia, Hanno distrutto la mia famiglia! Mi vendicherò di tutto quello che mi hanno fatto!"

Ron era inginocchio a terra e inveiva verso il cielo mentre lacrime amare sgorgavano dai suoi occhi.

Hermione ed Harry gli si avvicinarono.

"Cerchiamo di salvare il salvabile del nostro Mondo e cerchiamo di evitare che qui accada lo scempio che è dovuto toccare a noi!"  
"Li libereranno e loro ce la faranno Ron. Hanno molta forza!"  
Ron guardò i suoi due amici.

"Troviamo il seme della speranza e salviamo il nostro Mondo!"

I ragazzi avevano trovato un messaggio da parte di Hermione che li convocava nella stanza delle necessità.  
"Allora hai avuto un piano?"  
Disse in tono di sfida Harry.

"Vedo che ci siete tutti, benissimo!"

Ma Hermione non fece in tempo a dir altro che nella stanza si formò un portale dal quale uscirono …

Capelli biondissimi e occhi grigi. Porta jeans neri con striature rosse, una maglietta smanicata nera spruzzata di vernice e delle Nike consumate ai piedi. Sulla schiena porta con sé il suo bo. Accanto a lui ci sono due ragazze: la prima ha capelli lunghi biondi raccolti in mille boccoli e occhi azzurri stralunati, porta una mini militare, una canotta nera e delle ballerine nere ai piedi; l'altra ragazza hai i capelli rossi e occhi blu. Porta una mini metà nera e metà militare, un top corto nero e delle ballerine nere ai piedi. Entrambe portano sempre con sé i loro shuriken.

"Amore credo che hai fatto un errore di calcolo!"  
"Ora non credo che sia il momento di polemizzare!"

Detto questo Ginny e Luna tirarono i loro shuriken immobilizzando al muro corrispondentemente Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny. Draco utilizzando il suo bo riuscì ad immobilizzare Hermione ed Harry e con un colpo li tramortì.

Poi tutti e 3 si smaterializzarono dagli altri loro 3 compagni.

"Ehi! Ma cosa ci fate qui?"  
"Harry siamo venuti perché vogliamo aiutarvi, la situazione sta degenerando!"  
"La mia compare si è dimenticata di dirvi che abbiamo aperto il portale interdimensionale proprio davanti ai nostri amici, che sono rimasti ammutoliti alla nostra vista!"  
Concluse Draco.

Hermione ed Harry pensavano a quello che si sarebbe potuto fare ora come ora, ma l'altro loro amico Ron era troppo occupato a vedere ciò che aveva davanti a sé per ascoltarli.  
"Ron? Ron? Ci sei?"  
Disse Hermione.

"Luna, sei … sei salva!"  
"Oh Dio! Scusate! Come abbiamo fatto a dimenticarci una cosa così importante! Siamo riusciti a salvare dei prigionieri precisamente papà, Lee ed ovviamente Luna!"

Appena Ginny finì di parlare Luna si fiondò tra le braccia di Ron che non esitò a baciarla.

"Avevo il terrore di averti persa!"  
"Ma ora sono qui!"

Durante la notte …

Luna stava dormendo abbracciata a Ron.

"Non oso immaginarmi cosa hanno potuto farti"  
"Ron ora tutto è finito, questo è l'importante!"

Ma Ron continuava a essere dubbioso e abbassando lo sguardo sul lembo di pelle scoperto di schiena di Luna …  
"E questi graffi?"  
"Ne ho molti altri! Ma quando sono con te scompaiono!"  
"Quei figli di puttana, come hanno osato …"  
Ma Luna si girò e gli posò un dito sopra le labbra.

"Basta con tutto questo odio!"  
Disse con gli occhi lucidi.

"Scusa,scusami e che io …"  
"Ron! Mi prometti una cosa?"  
"Certo! Quello che vuoi!"  
"Quando tutto sarà finito, mi aiuterai a ricostruire il Cavillo? Dopo la morte di mio padre, gli promisi che ne sarei diventata il direttore!"  
"Certo! E faremo vedere ad Hermione che i Ricciocorni Schiantosi esistono!"

In un'altra tenda, un'altra coppia stava discutendo animatamente.

"Ginny, ti vuoi dare una calmata!"  
"Non ne ho alcuna intenzione! Dobbiamo sbrigarci! Dobbiamo ucciderli tutti, per quello che ci hanno fatto! Non capisco come tu te ne possa stare così calmo, io non ci riesco proprio dopo tutto quello che ho visto!"

Draco prese la ragazza per le spalle e la scosse affinché potesse tornare in sé'.

"Ginny non ti riconosco più! Tu mi hai aiutato a diventare la persona che sono dicendomi che tutto l'odio che mi portavo dentro mi avrebbe ucciso e che non mi avrebbe portato da nessuna parte! Sei stata tu a dirmi queste parole! E ora ti stai trasformando esattamente in quello che ero io una volta!"

A la rossa le si inumidirono gli occhi e tuffò la propria testa sul petto del ragazzo.

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace! Non so più cosa mi sta accadendo! Da quando ho scoperto di possedere poteri telepatici ne ho approfittato per scaricare tutta la mia rabbia e il fatto che non li sappia ancora controllare a volte mi rende capace di fare cose …"  
"Shhh! Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io vicino a te! Ti aiuterò io, esattamente come tu hai fatto con me!"

Ma altre due persone non stavano ancora dormendo …

"Dovresti riposarti, stare calma! Tutto questo non ti fa bene!"  
"Non ne ho alcuna intenzione!"

"Ma nelle tue condizioni…"

Hermione non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase che si voltò verso il ragazzo dai capelli corvini e gli si avvicinò.

"Proprio perché sono in queste condizioni ho la forza di fare ciò che faccio! Una forza immensa e fin che mi permetterà di combattere saprò che lui sta bene!"  
Harry le mise una mano sulla guancia accarezzandole le labbra con il pollice, poi l'avvicinò a sé e la baciò.

"E che ci tengo a te!"

Al castello intanto i 6 ragazzi si erano fiondati subito da Silente.

"Siete sicuri di quello che state dicendo?"  
Chiese la McGranitt dubbiosa.

"Certo professoressa! Anche noi non ci riuscivamo a credere quando li abbiamo visti!"

Disse Hermione in tono concitato.

"Probabilmente si tratta di loro, Albus!"  
"Strano molto strano …"  
"Cosa intende con questo prof. Silente?"  
Chiese Harry curioso.  
"… se si trovano qui si tratterà di qualcosa di serio, vedete ragazzi esiste un altro Mondo, un'altra Dimensione fatta delle scelte che noi non abbiamo preso … uno specchio che riflette quello che sarebbe successo se noi avessimo fatto certe scelte … di solito le due dimensioni non interagiscono mai tra di loro … ma se quei ragazzi sono venuti qui vuol dire che il loro Mondo è in serio pericolo …  
"Ma se il loro Mondo venisse distrutto, cosa accadrebbe al Nostro?"  
Chiese Hermione allarmata.

"… verrebbe distrutto …"  
Rispose pacatamente Silente, ma ad un certo punto la porta si aprì.  
"Silente! Un attacco da parte dei mangiamorte! Siamo riusciti a radunare tutti i ragazzi nella Sala Grande, ma loro sono tantissimi … non so quanto potremmo ancora resistere!"

Disse Lupin allarmato.

"Lupin porti i ragazzi nella Sala grande!"  
"Ma io voglio combattere!"  
"Harry ti prego segui il prof. Lupin!"  
Harry avrebbe voluto rispondergli ma Hermione glielo impedì.

La cicatrice gli bruciava terribilmente, si svegliò tutto sudato e in preda all'agitazione.

"Harry cosa è successo? Harry?"  
Chiese Hermione abituata ormai ai bruschi risvegli del ragazzo.

"Hogwarts! E' stata attacata!"

I ragazzi erano tutti nella Sala Grande. Alcuni feriti, altri che volevano combattere e altri ancora completamente terrorizzati.

Improvvisamente nella sala si udirono 6 "crack".

"Harry! Guarda!"

Tutta la sala era terrorizzata da i 6 nuovi arrivati.

"E' difficile da spiegare, ma potete e dovete assolutamente fidarvi di noi!"  
Hermione non aspettò oltre e corse incontro ai 6 individui.

"Ehi! Hermione aspetta!"

"Scusate, come avete fatto …

"… a materializzarci qui? Lo so a Hogwarts non si può, ma noi sappiamo come fare!"  
"Ne bastava già una di Hermione!"

Disse Draco.

Poi la porta si aprì ed entrarono dei mangiamorte. Tutti erano paralizzati dalla paura.

"Pronti?"

"Quando vuoi!"

"Noi vi aiuteremo!"

Disse Harry a se stesso.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!"  
"Ma io …  
"Non controbattere!"

I 6 ragazzi, provenienti dal Mondo parallelo avanzarono verso i loro nemici.

Ginny e Luna quasi come in una danza si destreggiavano tra 6 mangiamorte lanciando i loro shuriken con colpi mortali. Ron si trovava in mezzo a 4 mangiamorte e attraverso mosse di karate con il suo nunchako li immobilizzò facilmente. Harry e Draco si alternavano in una danza a colpi di katana e bo, che aprendosi forniva 2 lame. Hermione attraverso al potere del riuscire al materializzarsi e smaterializzarsi velocemente era praticamente invisibile ai i nemici ,che notavano solo nubi di fumo nero, che riuscivano solo a percepire i colpi scagliati con i suoi sai. Nella stanza irruppero i membri dell'Ordine che rimasero colpiti dalla scena davanti a sé.

Quando ebbero finito, la stanza era piena di cadaveri dei mangiamorte e solo pochi ,ancora vivi, erano prigionieri.

"Ci dispiace averne lasciati così pochi, ci siamo fatti prendere la mano!"  
Disse con una nota di sarcasmo Ginny puntando la mano verso i cadaveri per attirare, attraverso i suoi poteri telepatici, i shuriken a sé dandone i corrispettivi a Luna.

Hermione stava riponendo i suoi sai ancora insanguinati quando ebbe un cedimento.

"Hermione!"  
"Non è niente Harry!"  
"Non è vero che non è niente! Devi riposare!"  
E dicendo così la prese tra le braccia portandola in un angolo appartato della sala.

Madame Chips avanzò, quando Ginny alzando lo sguardo verso la donna la immobilizzò.

"Ha solo bisogno di riposare un po'!"

Poi insieme agli altri suoi compagni si diressero dai loro amici che si erano appena allontanati.

"E' impressionante!"

Disse Lupin.

"Hanno una totale mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di chiunque!"  
Disse in tono altezzoso Piton.

"Severus, non puoi immaginare cosa quei ragazzi sono stati costretti a passare!"

Disse in tono imperturbabile Silente.

"Come ti senti?"  
"Un po' meglio!"  
"Non dovevi fare uno sforzo simile!"  
"Mi sembra che ne avevamo già parlato o sbaglio?"  
"Sì ne avevamo parlato! Ma io non voglio che tu rischi ancora!"  
"Sì è trattato di un cedimento più che naturale e non è dovuto alla lotta! Non temere, non farei niente che possa andare a suo discapito!"

"Lo so! Ora però riposa un po'! Te ne prego!"

"Solo se resti qui accanto a me!"  
Harry prese Hermione tra le sue braccia e le fece appoggiare la sua testa sul suo petto e poi dandogli un bacio sulla testa …  
"Riposa amor mio!"

Lontano da loro altri due Harry e Hermione osservavano la scena.

"Mi sembrano intimi!"  
"Saranno amici come noi, Hermione!"

"Non credo, loro si amano! Si vede come si guardano!"

Disse la ragazza con un tono d'amarezza.

Intanto Ron si stava dirigendo verso la porta della Sala Grande, dove si trovavano Piton e Lupin di guardia.

"Cosa intendi fare Weasley?"  
"Una cosa che il Ron che conoscete voi non sa fare!"  
"Cosa intendi dire con questo?"  
"E' la verità! Tu non assomigli a me neanche lontanamente!"

Poi rigirandosi verso la porta, posò la sua mano su essa che emanò un bagliore dorato.

"Cosa stai facendo!"  
"Non mi disturbare!"  
Disse scontrosamente, poi quando ebbe finito si apprestò a raggiungere i suoi amici. Quando però il suo altro se stesso lo fermò.

"Ehi! Ehi! Che … che cosa era quello?"  
"Carino non trovi? Comunque si chiama modificare la struttura molecolare della materia organica e inorganica! Ora se non hai altro da dirmi, togliti di mezzo!"

Disse strattonandolo da una parte, quando improvvisamente arrivò Luna.

"Ron devi venire immediatamente! Si tratta di Hermione!"  
"Cosa le sta succedendo? Perché ci tenete all'oscuro?!"  
Chiese il rosso all'altro se stesso e a la sua fidanzata.

"Ti ho detto di non immischiarti! Restane fuori!"

Poi si allontanò insieme alla sua ragazza.

"Harry! Harry!"  
"Hermione, sono qui! Ti prego resisti!"  
"Luna mi ha detto ..."  
"Ron! Sta succedendo qualcosa …"  
Poi Harry si prese la testa tra le mani, la cicatrice gli bruciava tremendamente.

"Lui è qui!"

Disse Draco capendo la situazione.

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!"  
"Ma cosa Ginny? E con tutti gli altri cosa facciamo? Lo diciamo a gli insegnanti?"  
"Ron, datti un calmata! Non diremo niente a nessuno per ora! Faremo per conto nostro!"

Gli rispose il biondino.

"Con questo vorrai dire che te ne occupi tu!?"  
"Vi farò sapere!"

E con un sonoro "crack" scomparve.

Lupin essendosene accorto corse dai ragazzi.

"Cosa intendete fare? Draco dove è andato?"  
"Fatti gli affari tuoi!"

Rispose villanamente la rossa e mentre lo fece uno scaffale dietro di sé cadde a terra rovesciando tutto ciò che conteneva.

L'uomo rimase colpito da ciò che accadde.

"Sono già abbastanza arrabbiata e …

"… e quindi ti conviene lasciarla stare, se non vuoi che tira giù tutto il castello!"

Disse intromettendosi il fratello.

"Siete egoisti! Qui dentro non esistete solo voi, dovete pensare anche a gli altri!"  
"Draco se la sa cavare da solo! E' andato solo a dare una controllata, presto tornerà! Contento ora!?"

Disse Ginny.

Poi Lupin si accorse di Hermione ed Harry.

"Voi come state ragazzi?"  
"Meglio! Era la cicatrice,come al solito! Solo che non ci ho ancora fatto l'abitudine e credo che non ce la farò mai!"  
"E la signorina Granger?"  
Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini ricordandosi della ragazza si girò verso di lei per vedere come stava.

"Un po' meglio per fortuna!"

Disse mentre con una mano si teneva la pancia, come se stesse proteggendo qualcosa e l'uomo se ne accorse ma non fu l'unico.

"Tutto a posto! Ora può anche andarsene!"

Disse Harry accigliato a Lupin, intimandolo di allontanarsi per poi tornare vicino alla sua amata.

Erano passate un paio d'ore e Draco ancora non era tornato.

"Ora mi sto preoccupando! … Dove sarà finito Draco? E se lo avessero preso?"

"Ginny datti una calmata! … Draco se la sa cavare da solo!"

Le rispose il fratello e proprio in quel momento il ragazzo dai capelli ossigenati si materializzò.

"Dovresti ascoltare tuo fratello!"  
A quella voce la ragazza si girò verso il proprio ragazzo e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

"Ho scoperto cosa sta succedendo là fuori!"

A quelle parole Harry si avvicinò all'amico.

"Parla!"  
"Sono qui per noi! … Tutto il loro interesse per l'altro te stesso l'hanno perso sapendo quello che avevano qui … qualcosa di molto più appetitoso!"

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa! … Se lo prendono è la fine per noi … e per loro …" 

"Mi sono letteralmente stancato del loro comportamento! … Sicuramente quei ragazzacci ,senza neanche una traccia di educazione, sanno qualcosa!"

Disse il professor Piton letteralmente scocciato. A quel punto decise di affrontarli e scoprire cosa sapevano.

"Non agire d'impulso Severus!"

Detto questo Silente decise di avvicinarsi ai ragazzi.

"Desidero che voi mi seguiate!"

"Perché?"  
Chiese Ginny.  
"Perché credo che voi dobbiate delle spiegazioni a tutti quanti!"

A quelle parole i ragazzi rimasero in silenzio.

"Harry dobbiamo dirglielo! Forse potranno aiutarci!"  
"No! Hermione non possiamo!"  
"Invece dovremo!"  
"Non si discute!"  
"Harry … ti prego … fallo per me!"

A questa affermazione il ragazzo non riuscì a ribattere, e così decisero di seguire il preside.

"Per favore, voglio l'attenzione di tutti voi!"

Disse Silente a tutti i presenti.

"L'inganno non è mai la strada giusta!"

Disse l'anziano uomo ai ragazzi prima di lasciarli.

"Se dobbiamo tenere un discorso, facciamolo come si deve!"

Disse Luna, salendo sul tavolo, per poi essere imitata dagli altri.

"Sono proprio curioso di sentire che cosa hanno da dire!"  
"Hai ragione Harry! Anche a me non convincono!"

Disse Ron.

"Credo che per potervi far capire ciò che facciamo e come ci comportiamo, dobbiamo iniziare dall'inizio … quando tutto cominciò …"

Disse molto lentamente Harry.

"Dopo il mio primo anno ad Hogwarts incominciò l'ascesa di Voldemort …"

A quel nome molti tra i presenti sussultarono.

"… ancora paura per questo nome? … Non potete immaginare ciò che ha fatto! … Le nostre difese erano modeste e "tu-sai-chi" …"  
Disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"si riprendeva velocemente … troppo velocemente e io non riuscì a impedirgli di prendere la pietra filosofale … da quel giorno la distruzione più totale … iniziando dall'attacco a Hogsmeade che provocò molti morti tra studenti e professori di Hogwarts e anche molti feriti …"

Harry fece una pausa, si vedeva che ciò che diceva gli provocava molto dolore e Draco vedendolo così decise di continuare al suo posto.

"Non riuscivo a credere che mio padre fosse una di quei figli di puttana … mi dicevo che aveva fatto bene … ma quando vidi tutti quei cadaveri … quando vidi mia madre … esamine che tirava l'ultimo respiro … l'ho odiato con tutto me stesso … aveva attaccato lo stesso sapendo che sua moglie e suo figlio erano presenti … Misi insieme tutti i pezzi e capii molte cose grazie anche ai miei migliori amici … e mi unì a loro, con la promessa di vendicare mia madre e vedere la fine del potere oscuro.

Poi il ragazzo si girò verso sé stesso.

"Mi fa ribrezzo vedendomi com'ero! … Ti ucciderei senza pensarci due volte, sai? … Sei solo uno stupido bambino viziato, troppo pauroso per capire veramente che quello che tu credi non ti proteggerà ma ti distruggerà!"

Poi distolse lo sguardo e continuò.

"Le nostre difese si indebolivano … e i membri dell'Ordine non ci facevano partecipare a niente, perché volevano proteggerci! Che cazzata! Noi volevamo combattere e non stare con le mani in mano mentre gli altri morivano! E così contro tutto e tutti formammo il nostro esercito l'ES! quando lo scoprirono si incazzarono di brutto ma non riuscirono a fermarci, perché la verità è che avevano bisogno di noi!"

Draco si fermò vedendo che Ron voleva parlare.

"Non immaginate a che allenamento ci siamo posti pur di essere in grado di fronteggiarli. Abbiamo allenato il fisico, la mente e lo spirito. Siamo riusciti, ognuno di noi, ad acquistare poteri immensi. Mentre intorno a noi le perdite crescevano. Ho perso mio fratello Percy e sua moglie Penelope, avevano un bambina di appena 3 mesi alla loro scomparsa di cui ora si occupano mio fratello Fred e Katie, momentaneamente prigioniera. Ho visto la mia famiglia distruggersi George prigioniero, mio padre rapito e torturato ed infine Charlie morto pochi giorni fa. Abbiamo dovuto pagare anche per tradimenti di persone che credevamo sincere … come ad esempio il professor Piton che non ci ha pensato due volte a venderci e tornare dal suo vecchio padrone causando le morti della McGrannit, di Vitius la cattura di Sirius, Hangrid e chi più ne ha più ne metta!"

Disse con molto rancore nel cuore prima di rilasciare la parola ad Harry.

"Abbiamo bisogno del seme della speranza per salvare il nostro Mondo. Hogwarts è stata rasa al suolo e tutto ciò che una volta brillava ora brucia e muore … non abbiamo più molto tempo!"

Quando il ragazzo finì di parlare la porta di spalancò, facendo entrare innumerevoli mangiamorte.

La maggior parte dei ragazzi si nascose e pochi altri, insieme ai membri dell'Ordine e ai ragazzi che poco prima parlavano si cimentarono nel combattimento.

Harry sguainò la sua katana e con estrema agilità atterrò numerosi mangiamorte. Più combatteva, più la sua rabbia e odio verso tutte quelle persone aumentavano. La sua spada diventò inarrestabile e intorno a lui si creò una barriera protettiva.

Luna sembrava una ballerina impazzita che lanciava i suoi shuriken apparentemente a casaccio, ma che invece colpivano bersagli precisi. Con la sua capacità di poter controllare gli elementi alternava shuriken infuocati ad fortissime raffiche di vento per poi passare da onde soffocanti a radici che spuntavano dal nulla e colpivano numerosi mangiamorte immobilizzandoli.

Draco con il suo bo alternava colpi ben assestati paralizzanti ad attacchi mortali, aprendo il bo e sfoderando le due lame affilate. Tra la sua agilità nel muoversi e trasformarsi disorientava chiunque avesse intorno.

Hermione benché non molto in forze non voleva assolutamente starsene in un angolo, voleva combattere. E così si lanciò nella battaglia estraendo i suoi sai e materializzandosi e smaterializzandosi continuamente lasciando il tempo agli avversari di avvertire solo i colpi da lei scagliati senza mai localizzarla.

Ron si muoveva con rapidità e facendo muovere con incisività i nunchako colpendo numerosi nemici e con il suo potere, con una semplice alzata di mano poteva uccidenderli modificando semplicemente la loro struttura molecolare.

Ginny sembrava una furia. I suoi movimenti erano incessanti e iracondi. I suoi shuriken colpivano i mangiamorte con estrema precisione mentre altri venivano scagliati dall'altra parte della sala con il semplice sguardo.

La battaglia infuriava, fino a quando …

"Bravi! Molto bravi!"

Disse il Signor Oscuro facendo il suo ingresso nella sala.

Tutti si fermarono ad osservarlo impauriti, mentre molti cadevano a terra esausti per la battaglia. Poi con un gesto Voldemort riuscì ad immobilizzare tutti i presenti nella sala e fece segno ai sui seguaci di ricomporsi e mettersi sull'attenti.

"Bene! Bene! Non un Harry Potter … ma due!"

Entrambi gli Harry impazzivano per il dolore, la testa sembrava dovesse esplodergli da un momento all'altro.

Tutti avevano paura, non avevano assolutamente idea di quello che ora sarebbe successo.

"Ma c'è una cosa che voglio! Una cosa che ho scoperto, che sta per arrivare qualcosa che mi renderà potentissimo e che mi libererà da Harry Potter!"

Disse girandosi verso un Hermione quasi esamine ancora con i sai in mano.

"Non osare toccarla lurido bastardo!"

Ma il Signor Oscuro non fece una piega e fece segno ad uno dei mangiamorte di portarla a lui.

Harry voleva fare qualcosa ma sembrava incapace a muoversi.

La ragazza non poteva agire in nessun modo aveva paura di quello che avrebbe fatto a lei e …  
"… al tuo bambino!"

Disse Voldemort interrompendo i pensieri della ragazza facendo gelare l'atmosfera nella sala. Poi puntò la propria mano verso il ventre della ragazza.

"Grazie al figlio di Potter il mio potere sarà assoluto e chiunque soccomberà!"

Disse emettendo una risata stridula e fastidiosa e poi iniziò il rito. Hermione urlava dal dolore, era sicura che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, poi il suo ventre s'illuminò come se qualcosa dentro di lei stava resistendo all'attacco.

Harry non ce la faceva ad assistere a quella scena e con tutte le sue forze riuscì a liberarsi dal sortilegio che lo teneva immobile. La testa gli scoppiava, ma continuava a camminare imperterrito e chiunque gli si avvicinava veniva sbalzato via. Il Signor Oscuro continuò ostinatamente, fino a quando riuscì avvicinarsi ad Hermione anche se poi cadde a terra e con uno sforzo enorme riuscì solamente a prendergli la mano ma quando ciò accadde scoppiò una luce accecante e quando essa scomparve tutti i mangiamorte e Voldemort sembravano spariti nel nulla.

Al centro della stanza c'erano Hermione ed Harry uno di fronte a l'altro lievitando a mezz'aria, dal ventre di lei e dalla cicatrice di lui si materializzarono due semi che unendosi ne crearono uno grande e brillante. Tutti i presenti nella sala chiusero gli occhi spinti da una forza sconosciuta e da ognuno dei loro cuori uscirono piccole luci di speranza che entrarono nel grande cristallo che sprigionò un altro fascio di luce che ricostruì tutto ciò che era distrutto e che fece tornata Hogwarts come nuova e che fece guarire qualsiasi ferita provocata in battaglia.

Harry ed Hermione erano a terra mano nella mano con gli occhi chiusi.

I loro più cari amici gli si avvicinarono.

"Ragazzi svegliatevi! … Forza! Vi prego!"

Disse Ginny disperata.

Lentamente entrambi i ragazzi aprirono gli occhi e i loro amici gli saltarono al collo felicissimi, quando un pianto soffocato attirò la loro attenzione. Girandosi videro un essenza luminosissima che pian piano prendeva la forma di un bambino avvolto in fasce.

Hermione lo prese tra le braccia.

Harry le si avvicinò ed entrambi erano persi nel guardare il loro bambino.

Harry guardò quella scena, vedeva l'altro se stesso e l'altra Hermione e rivedeva dentro di sé suo padre e sua madre, era convinto che anche loro se fossero stati costretti sarebbero morti pur di proteggerlo. Quasi involontariamente fece scendere la sua mano lungo il fianco andando a cercare quella di Hermione che rimase colpita da quel gesto e senza pensarci gliela strinse nella sua.

Domani un altro giorno sarebbe nato e comunque fosse stato, senza dubbio per entrambi le dimensioni, sarebbe stato migliore di quello appena concluso.


End file.
